User talk:Kasara
Sorry man, but I'm going to have to say no. 21:57, February 2, 2016 (UTC) would it be fine if he's just a subordinate for now, and then becomes beta after the current beta takes over as alpha? he was originally the beta of the Pack of Rising Sun, so it'd be easier on me a lot. but yeah, i'm fine with waiting until you've finished up that plot. i'd have to move shade and aspen all over, and rewrite things on their pages that may need to be rewritten. 22:37, February 2, 2016 (UTC) yeah, so long as they don't involve directly hurting him. also, do you mind updating your sig's link? stupid whiskers is clicking on it to go to your talk, and is going to Flame rather than Kasara. 22:42, February 2, 2016 (UTC) got one done. 17:08, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Those sketches you posted on Silver's talkpage, welp, I'm not sure if you're allowed to create chararts from those. Let alone reference them at all. It might as well be considered tracing artwork. You could contact the original artists and ask for permission, instead, I guess. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 23:06, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Traced, nope, but highly referenced, yep. Could you link me to the original link? Silver's charart looks a bit similar. But I might be completely wrong, and the artist might allow referencing after all Ripple.of.mc⋆ 01:18, February 10, 2016 (UTC) So I was messing around and I drew this. I was wondering if it could be used for one of the charart ranks ;w; Ripple.of.mc⋆ 01:21, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Alright great. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 01:38, February 11, 2016 (UTC) hey flame, are you looking for any moderators/admins for this wiki? if so, i could be of help ^^ ! Ripple.of.mc⋆ 01:45, March 2, 2016 (UTC) nooOO we can make it be alive. tbh i really like it so far. i mean i've never been apart of a wolf rp or whatever, and all of my other wikis are inactive. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 23:27, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Sure :D Ripple.of.mc⋆ 01:10, March 3, 2016 (UTC) I had to go, sorry! Ripple.of.mc⋆ 02:22, March 3, 2016 (UTC) sure! Ripple.of.mc⋆ 22:58, March 3, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/912-471-434 Ripple.of.mc⋆ 23:28, March 3, 2016 (UTC) I know my computer died. Also your profile pic, where did you get it from? I know someone who has the same exact one ;o; Ripple.of.mc⋆ 01:39, March 4, 2016 (UTC) xD alright! cant jm right now. do you still need help with anything? Ripple.of.mc⋆ 02:08, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Photoshop? I don't know. There's a way but I'm not sure. If you mean photoshop, goodluck, bc it's VERy complicated. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 02:33, March 4, 2016 (UTC) sure, what do you need help with? Ripple.of.mc⋆ 22:28, March 4, 2016 (UTC) do you want me to host it? Ripple.of.mc⋆ 00:08, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I check this weekly but there's no recent activity. I'm waiting for more of the roleplay pages to be set up. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 21:30, April 5, 2016 (UTC) just unsure about rankings... I can add my wolves in as subordinates, right? What's the diff between a subordinate and a lt? If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 22:07, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Gotcha. Thanks c: If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. 22:27, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 23:28, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Alright, great! Mind replying on the rp pages?? Ripple.of.mc⋆ 23:12, May 19, 2016 (UTC)